Acario
Acario is a sociopathic BLU Heavy created by Jillian189. A vile character, Acario developed a lustful obsession for BLU Medics after being previously rejected by one. His theme is Addicted by Saving Abel. Biography Acario was one of the original members of a defunct BLU team stationed in the Double Cross region (ctf_doublecross). It was previously led by a Soldier who ruled with an iron fist, but a psychic BLU Medic named Matthias Reinhardt overthrew him and became the leader instead. During his time as a BLU Heavy, Acario noticed how most Medics had close bonds with their Heavies and wanted to be just like them. He began developing a crush on Matthias, but the BLU Medic was too busy juggling his responsibilities as a team leader and as a foster father for James Jackson, a BLU Scout with an abusive past. Frustrated, Acario decided to make Matthias love him, one way or another. During a ceasefire, Acario confronted Matthias and tried to rape him. James caught the BLU Heavy in the act and the following commotion attracted the team's Pyro, Sniper, and Demoman, who helped James subdue the BLU Heavy. As punishment for his actions, Acario was restricted to home base and forbidden from participating in field duty. Some months later, Francis Beaumont, a BLU Spy and Matthias' close friend, secretly informed Acario of an affair between Matthias and a RED Sniper, Alex Mundy. In a jealous rage, Acario exposed Matthias and Alex. This caused the couple to be beaten by their respective teams and left to die. However, Acario later approached Matthias in secret, offering to heal the BLU Medic if he would love him in return. Realizing Acario was responsible, Matthias cursed the Heavy to die out of spite. Matthias' final rejection drove Acario insane. After Double Cross' BLU team disbanded, Acario disappeared, only to reappear as a serial rapist who targeted and raped BLU Medics. James Jackson, now a GRY vigilante who had been investigating the rapes, became Acario's bitterest enemy. But despite the Scout's efforts, James could never bring his former teammate to justice. During his escapades, Acario ran into Matthias, now the feared assassin Agent Light. Mistaking Agent Light for another defenseless BLU Medic, Acario tried to rape him for the second time. He was unaware that his former leader is now telepathically linked to Alex Mundy, now "Agent Shadow". Furious that someone tried harming his partner, Agent Shadow beat Acario within an inch of his life. But Matthias stopped Alex, wanting to do the honors himself, and removed his Blighted Beak mask in front of Acario. Acario, realizing he tried to rape his former leader, tried to escape, but he was promptly beheaded by Matthias' Half-Zatoichi sword. Appearance Acario is a BLU Heavy wearing the Soviet Gentleman, the Hunger Force, the Gone Commando, and the Purity Fist. Before the (permanent) disbandment of Double Cross' BLU team, he wore the Triad Trinket, the Brock's Locks, the Purity Fist, and the Borscht Belt. Personality and Behavior As a BLU mercenary, Acario had idealistic notions about love, and believed that he and his own team's Medic were meant to be. However, after being rejected again and again, Acario was driven mad to the point of becoming a sociopath. He has a considerable lack of empathy towards his victims and a strong sense of entitlement. He finds particular pleasure in raping BLU Medics because they remind him of Matthias. However, Acario has a cowardly side. He never understood or accepted that Matthias never loved him, and believed that the problems he currently faced were caused by Matthias' rejection, not by his own hand. He also feared receiving retribution for his actions, and truly believed that he never took part in any wrongdoing. Powers and Abilities Unusually for a Heavy, Acario has both enhanced strength and enhanced speed. How he came to have enhanced speed is through the trickery of a RED Scout, who one day decided to prank him by making him drink a can of Bonk! under the assumption of it being water. The Bonk!, being only for Scouts, messed up Acario's internal body system permanently and lowered his heavy (no pun intended) body mass, making him lighter than usual. Acario also has a healing factor, similar to David Armstrong, the leader of Hydro's BLU team. Unlike him, however, Acario's healing factor is natural, as he was born with it. This allows him to survive normally fatal blows while removing the need to consume health packs and Sandviches. Lastly, Acario has the ability of teleportation. Unlike mainstream teleportation, Acario's version only works whenever he has strong feelings towards a certain person, allowing him to teleport to that person. Faults and Weaknesses * Acario isn't very intelligent, and his main method of attacking consists of "Punch someone until he's dead". This pitifully predictable strategy does not work well against cunning Freaks who will take advantage of his straightforwardness. * Acario's healing factor will not work if he is constantly injured, or if he fights against Freaks who have the power to either negate his healing factor or drain his life force. * Acario's teleportation powers will not work if his feelings with a chosen target aren't particularly strong. They also will not work if his feelings are psychically or magically suppressed. * Acario can be easily duped. By disguising oneself as a BLU Medic, one can manipulate Acario's desires and lure him into a trap. Trivia * Acario's name means "ungrateful" in Latin. * Acario was created out of Jillian189's strong dislike towards the popular "Heavy x Medic" pairing within the Team Fortress 2 fandom. Category:Heavies Category:BLU Team Category:Concepts made by Jillian189 Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Freaks with Theme Songs